Digimon: Darkest Threat
by Guardragumon
Summary: A new evil has shown up, but nothing like the digidestined have seen, can they beat this evil and save the digiworld once more?
1. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, except for the selct few I indicate at the end of stories, belong to their respective creators, and I don't want sued here, I ain't got the money to pay, it wouldn't be worth yer time to sue.  


* * *

Chapter 1: A New Threat

_"Spiked Fist!" yelled out a creature.  
A metal fist with spikes latched out and struck a dragon shaped creature, knocking it unconscious upon impact. "Now, you belong to me," said the victor, "and soon, the digital world shall fall!"  
_  
_~One Year Later~  
_It was early, the sun was beggining to rise in the horizon. A tenn with big, goofy hair was playing soccer against a smaller, just as goofy, haired kid. "Oh c'mon, do you two really have to be up so early?" said a brown haired girl tiredly, "and it's bad enough that you had to wake me up."  
"I told you to stay in bed, Kari," said the bigger haired kid.  
"Yeah, but I needed to make fun of Davis," replied Kari as she pointed at the smaller haired kid.  
"Me?" said Davis, "why not make fun of Tai?"  
"Cause it's easier to make fun of you," replied Kari with a laugh.  
_~Digital World~  
_A group of digimon were marching through the woods, destroying everything in their paths, their eyes were glowing red, and their forms shadowed.  
_~Real World~  
_It was dark out, and the city was lit up with bright and splendous lights. _"Well Yolei, another bombed relationship,"_ thought a purple haired girl as she walked down the street, _"almost makes me wonder if Mr. Right will ever appear."_  
Yolei sighed and continued on her walk.  
_~Digital World~  
_"Pummel whack!" yelled a digimon.  
"There's too many Ogremon, Gabumon," said a yellow lizard to a horned digimon wearing fur.  
"I know Agumon," said Gabumon, "but they aren't even real!"  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Ogremon is a green troll digimon. He carries a bone club, and attacks his enemies with his pummel whack."  
_"Pepper Breath!" shouted Agumon as he shot a ball of fire at an Ogremon.  
The Ogremon swung his club and stopped the fireball before it could hit. "If only we could digivolve," said Gabumon.  
_~Real World, next morning~  
_"Are you sure you don't need a bulldozer here Matt?" asked a blonde haired kid wearing a funny hat.  
"TK..." said another blonde haired kid, "I told you not to say anything about the mess."  
"Well, I think you do need a bulldozer," said a girl behind them, "and you didn't say anything to me."  
"Mimi..." whined Matt.  
_~Digital World~  
_"Boom Bubble!" yelled a football shaped creature with wings for ears.  
The attack headed for a ghost like creature, but the ghost moved before it could even hit. "There's more Bakemon comming Patamon," said a pink bird to the football.  
"Oh great, we really need more of them Biyomon," replied Patamon to the bird.  
"We need to get away," said a cat digimon.  
"I agree with Gatomon," said a plant like digimon.  
"Palmon, can you give us an escape route?" Biyomon asked the plant.  
"Theres a cave nearby," replied Palmon.  
_~Real World~  
"I hate waiting for the doctor,"_ thought a red haired girl.  
"Miss?" asked a nurse, "Sora."  
"Yes?" said the red head.  
"Dr. Kido will see you now," said the nurse.  
_~Digital World~  
_"Legs, don't fail me now," saod a blue digimon.  
"Well, at least you can run Veemon," said an overgrown catapillar.  
"Well, if Gomamon would give us a life Wormon, we wouldn't have to run," said Veemon, pointing to a seal like digimon.  
"Oh, and you think I'm have a tea party?!" shouted Gomamon.  
"Gydroblaster," said a voice from under the water.  
A geyser of water flew into the air, barely missing Gomamon. "It's Shellmon!" shouted Gomamon.  
_~Real World~_  
_"Maybe if I square the three..."_ thought a black haired teen.  
"Ken," said a smaller kid with brown hair.  
"Yes Cody?" asked Ken.  
"Your standing on my hand," replied Cody.  
"Oh sorry," said Ken as he stepped off of Cody's hand.  
_~Digital World~  
_"Those Frigemon are cold, and tough," said an armadillo like digimon.  
"I know Armadillomon," said a hawk like digimon.  
"Yeah, well, thats all nice to know Hawkmon," said a large bug, "but they stole my tree!"  
"Tentomon, is that you?" asked Palmon.  
"Palmon, Gatomon, you guys excaped capture too?" asked Hawkmon.  
"We all did," said Palmon as she pointed to the other digimon.  
"Ooh, a TV," said Tentomon, "now I'll just contact Izzy, and get him to bring the kids and we can take back my tree!"  
All of the digimon sweatdropped. "Whatever you say Tentomon," said Gatomon with a bunch of sweatdrops.  
Too be continued....

~~~~~~  
What force is at work here, what could possibly make the digimon run away? Find out, next time.


	2. Dragon of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless otherwise specified at the end of the chapter, belong to their respective creaters, Please don't sue me, it's totally not worth it.  


* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon of Darkness

_~Real World, mid-day~  
_"Yo, Izzy, the networks down again!" yelled a man.  
"Gimme a sec!" yelled Izzy, "there, back up Dad!"  
A few minutes later, Izzy was surfing the net. _"I wonder if I should hack into Microsoft again," _thought Izzy.  
"You have mail," said Izzy's computer.  
"Probably spam," said Izzy as he opened it and swelled some coke, "Tentomon!"  
Izzy coughed and sprayed coke all over. "An e-mail from Tentomon," said Izzy, "it says, Help, save us, in trouble!"  
Izzy sat with a blank expression for a moment. "I've gotta call the others!" yelled Izzy.  
_Ring. Ring. Ri..._ "Hello?" asked a female as she picked up the phone.  
"Hello Mrs. Kamiya," said Izzy on the phone, "Would Tai or Kari be available to come to the phone?"  
"Well, Tai isn't here at the moment, but Kari can come to the phone," replied Mrs. Kamiya.  
"May I please speak with her?" asked Izzy.  
"It's for you Kari, "called Mrs. Kamiya.  
"Hello," said Kari, "Oh, hi Izzy, what's up?"  
"Well..." said Izzy on the phone.  
"What!?" exclaimed Kari, "I'll tell the others."  
"Bye," said Izzy.  
"Bye," said Kari as she hung up and ran out the door, stopping to put something on her feet.  
_~Later~_  
Knock, knock. Matt opened the door. "Matt, is TK here?" asked Kari out of breath.  
"Yeah, and so is Mimi, so we aren't leaving," replied Matt.  
"I'm not staying," sai dKari, "Izzy got an e-mail, the digimon need us."  
"Are you serious?" asked Matt.  
"Yes," said Kari.  
"I'll tell TK and Mimi then," said Matt.  
"Meet at Izzy's tomorrow morning," said Kari before running of again.  
_"Now where could Tai be?"_ thought Kari as she took a breather.  
Luckily for her, Tai and Sora walked by her a few seconds later. "Tai," said Kari, "Izzy got an e-mail, from Tentomon, the digimon need us."  
"What?" questioned Tai, "another enemy?"  
"When are we going?" asked Sora.  
"We're gonna meet at Izzy's tomorrow morning," replied Kari.  
_~Digital World~_  
"It won't be long now," said Tentomon, "they'll be here tomorrow morning."  
"Can we really last that long?" asked Agumon.  
Unknown to the digimon however, someone was watching in the shadows.  
_~Real world, next morning~_  
"Everyone's here," said Kari, "although they aren't totally awake yet though."  
"Yolei, will you do the honors?" asked Izzy.  
"Yeah, sure," said Yolei, "digiport open!"  
A bright light came from the computer screen, and the digidestined were all sucked in. Moments later, everyone was in the digital world, in the cave with their digimon. Everyone had their reunion with their digimon, and then they slowly snuck out of the cave. "Took you long enough," said a male voice from the trees.  
"Who's there!?" shouted TK.  
"Oh, just me," said the voice again as a male human stepped into view.  
He was about six feet tall, had dark hair, and was fairly muscular. "Who are you?" asked Yolei.  
"Your worst nightmare," replied the male, "in any case, you can call me Joseph."  
"Worst nightmare this, pepper breath!" said Agumon as he spit a fireball at Joseph.  
Joseph easily evaded the oncomming attack. "You'll hafta do better than that," said Joseph as an amulet around his neck began to glow, "digivolve too.... Guardragumon!"  
"What the?" qustioned Izzy. _-Digimon Analyzer- "Guardragumon is a champion dragon digimon. Although only a champion, he is stronger than a normal mega. His heat breath attack roasts his enemies."_  
"Agumon?" said Tai, "digivolve.."  
"Agumon warp digivolve too.... Wargreymon!"  
"You too Gabumon," said Matt.  
"Gabumon warp digivolve too.... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Two megas, do you think you are strong enough," sneered Guardragumon as talons extended from his bracers, "lets rumble."  
"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he powered up a massive ball of energy and hurled it at Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon easily leaped over the attack. "Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled Metalgarurumon as he shot an icy blast at Guardragumon.  
"Try again," said Guardragumon with a chuckle as he flew above the attack.  
"Better give 'em some help," said Sora.  
"Right," said Mimi.  
"Biyomon digivolve too..... Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve too.... Garudamon."  
"Palmon digivolve too.... Togemon. Togemon digivolve too.... Lillymon!"  
"Wing blade!" yelled Garudamon as she sent a firey eagle at Guardragumon.  
"Flower cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she shot a ball of green energy towards Guardragumon.  
"Dragon Shield!" yelled Guardragumon as he was surrounded by a green aura.  
Both attacks hit the aura and shattered into data. "I'd say they need more power," said TK.  
"Ready Gatomon?" asked Kari.  
"Patamon digivolve too..... Angemon. Angemon digivolve too..... Magnaangemon."  
"Gatomon digivolve too.... Angewomon."  
"Gate of des.." started Magnaangemon.  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled Guardragumon as he threw a massive orb of energy at Magnaangemon, striking him.  
Magnaangemon was devastated from the attack and de-digivolved to Patamon. "Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon.  
Guardragumon barely avoided the attack, but was lucky enough to do so. "Clown Trick!" yelled Guardragumon as he shot a massive charge of electricity at Angewomon.  
Angewomon de-digivolved back to Gatomon from the devastating hit. "Maybe I shouldn't say this now, but Guardragumon is able to mimic pretty well any digimon's attack," said Tentomon.  
"Well, they need more help," said Davis.  
"I agree," said Ken.  
"Veemon digivolve too.... Exveemon!"  
"Wormon digivolve too.... Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon..."  
"Stingmon..."  
_-together-_ "DNA digivolve too.... Paildramon!"  
"Oooh, a DNA digimon eh, what fun," snicked Guardragumon.  
"C'mon, full team needed," said Paildramon.  
"Right," said Izzy.  
"Tentomon digivolve too... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve too.... Megakabuterimon."  
"Gomamon digivolve too... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too.... Zudomon."  
"Hawkmon digivolve too... Aquilamon."  
"Armadillomon digivolve too.... Ankylomon!"  
_"Hmm, lets see how long this will take,"_ thought Guardragumon.  
"Cable catcher!" shouted Paildramon as he shot his claws at Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon was caught off guard and became trapped in the cables. Paildramon quickly swung Guardragumon into the ground. "Desperado Blaster!" shouted Paildramon as he shot at Guardragumon.  
"Heat breath!" yelled Guardragumon from the ground.  
A beam of pure heat blasted from Guardragumon's mouth, and headed for Paildramon. The attack not only stopped Paildramon's attack, but hit Paildramon and made him de-digivolve to Leafmon and Chibimon. "Oh boy," said Davis.  
"Flower cannon!" shouted Lillymon as she shot a ball of green energy at Guardragumon.  
"Mega claw!" shouted Guardragumon as he sliced through the attack, and hit Lillymon in the process.  
Lillymon de-digivolved from the hit into Palmon. Things certainly weren't in the digidestineds favor.

~~~~~  
Will the digidestined be able to defeat Guardragumon? Will they even be able to hit him? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Now, tis time for my claim to fame. The character Joseph was created by me, and modeled after myself, since, I'm not very creative in the making characters division. Next, would be Guardragumon, the dragon digimon. It took me a while to come up with this guy, and it would be greatly appreciated if no one used Guardragumon in any form, without my permission. - Author


	3. The Darkened Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless otherwise specified at the end of the chapter, belong to their respective creaters, Please don't sue me, it's totally not worth it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Darkened Hour

"So, who's next?" asked Guardragumon.  
"Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he swung his hammer.  
"Giga cannon," said Guardragumon as energy blasted from his hands.  
Zudomon was hit hard and de-digivolved to Gomamon. "Horn Bust..." started Megakabuterimon.  
"Shadow scythe," said Guardragumon as he sent a slash of darkness into Megakabuterimon.  
The attack devastated Megakabuterimon and made him de-digivolve to Tentomon. "Heat breath!" yelled Guardragumon as he swept the battle field with a blast of heat.  
Only Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon remained digivolved. "We need to provide a get away," muttered Wargreymon.  
"Eeny Meeny Miney Mon," said Guardragumon.  
"Metal Wolf Snout!" shouted Metalgarurumon as he shot small blasts of ice at Guardragumon's face.  
The attack frosted Guardragumon's face and distracted him so the digidestined and their digimon could get away. When Guardragumon unfrosted, everyone was gone. "I'll get them another time," muttered Guardragumon before flying away.  
_~Later on, digidestined camp site~_  
"How are we supposed to fight an enemy we can't even hit?" asked Kari.  
"Beats me," said TK, "plus, he's a champion which makes it worse."  
"Tentomon, why didn't you say anuthing about Guardragumon befroe?" asked Izzy.  
"First time I've actually seen him," said Tentomon, "but he's supposed to only be a mythical digimon."  
"So, who are we supposed to defeat?" asked Ken.  
"Well, we only know of Skullguardragumon, but there could be others," replied Gatomon.  
"And how strong is he?" asked Mimi.  
"I think he's just as tough as Guardragumon, since thats what legend said," said Palmon, "but we didn't think he was this strong."  
"Hey, has anyone seen Tai or Sora?" asked Matt.  
"I saw them over there," said Joe pointing off towards a tree.  
"Anyone got some cold water?" asked Izzy with an evil grin.  
During the whole time, Yolei was just staring into space. _"I don't think he really is evil," _thought Yolei.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"You had them, and they got away!?" snarled a dragon to Joseph.  
"Yes master," said Joseph.  
"We are going hunting now," said the dragon.  
"Yes, master Skullguardragumon," said Joseph.  
_~Nightfall~_  
"We are like sitting ducks here," Tai whispered to Sora, since everyone else was asleep.  
"I know," Sora whispered back, "our digimon are too exhausted to even walk."  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" shouted a voice from above, "come meet your DOOM!"  
Yolei had not gone to sleep yet, and was just staring into the night when she heard the voice. She ten heard footsteps apporaching. Yolei was starting to get frightened, and was even more frightened when she saw who was walking, Joseph. "Surrender," said Joseph, "and I won't hurt you."  
"You, aren't really evil," said Yolei, almost calming her fears.  
"I'm not, am I?" asked Joseph, not caring.  
"No," said Yolei as she reached for his hand, "we can't fight you, our friends are exhausted."  
"Friends?" said Joseph, his tone questioning the concept.  
"Come out..... NOW!" yelled the voice from above, "or I'll destroy the forest!"  
An amulet that hung from Joseph's neck began to glow. "No, he's wrong," said Joseph, "I'm not evil, I just have no friends..... and the dragons jewel... controls me..... no more."  
A jewel on his amulet cracked and shattered into data. "Now, I must do what is right," said Joseph, "digivolve too.... Guardragumon!"  
Guardragumon spread his wings and flew through the trees into the air. "You are wrong," said Guardragumon, "and you are mine."

~~~~  
What is the significance of the dragon's jewel, and why does Yolei believe that Joseph is not evil? Who is Skullguardragumon, and was he the one calling for the digidestined? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to fame time, again: Skullguardragumon is a virus version of the data type, Guardragumon. Skullguardragumon is composed of bones, and is evil to the bone. (no pun intended) Please do not use Skullguardragumon in any fics without my permission, as well as Guardragumon. - Author


	4. Redguardragumon Cometh

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless otherwise specified at the end of the chapter, belong to their respective creaters, Please don't sue me, it's totally not worth it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Redguardragumon Cometh

"What's this?" asked a creature.  
"You have toyed with me enough, Skullguardragumon," said Guardragumon.  
Skullguardragumon realized what was going on. _"The dragons jewel is gone,"_ thought Skullguardragumon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer-_ _"Skullguardragumon is like Guardragumon, except he can't mimic attacks. He strikes with his deadly Death Breath."_  
"Death Breath!" yelled Skullguardragumon.  
A bolt of pure darkness blasted from Skullguardragumon's jaw. "Heat breath!" yelled Guardragumon as a blast of hot energy blasted from his mouth.  
Both attacks collided in mid-air and exploded. "I've seen it all now," said Agumon.  
"Ummm.... what's a dragon jewel?" asked Yolei.  
"A dragon jewel is like a black gear, or a dark ring," said Biyomon, "why?"  
"Because he had one," said Yolei pointing to Guardragumon, "but it broke and he attacked that skull dragon there."  
"So, he only attacked us because he had no choice," said Sora.  
"We all have to get out of here," said Tai.  
"But, what about him?" asked Yolei as she pointed at Guardragumon.  
"He's a strong digimon, he can take care of himself," said Agumon, "besides, what can we really do to help? We're too tired to digivolve."  
Yolei looked to the dark sky again and sighed. "Alright," said Yolei, "lets go then.."  
"Mega claw!" shouted Guardragumon.  
"Dark Terror!" yelled Skullguardragumon.  
Skullguardragumon was surrounded in a dark aura and was protected from Guardragumon's swipe. "You do know that you don't stand a chance, don't you?" asked Skullguardragumon.  
"Just because you can digivolve," said Guardragumon, "if I could digivolve, we'd be even."  
"Well, tume to end our little game," said Skullguardragumon, "Skullguardragumon digivolve too.... Ironguardragumon."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Ironguardragumon is the ultimate form of Skullguardragumon. He is covered in iron armor and attacks with his zombie beam."_  
"Iron tail," said Skullguardragumon as he swung his tail at Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon barely managed to get out of the way and flew off at top speed. "Oh no you don't," said Ironguardragumon as he went after Guardragumon.  
"There they go," said Mimi, "and here they come!!"  
Guardragumon and Ironguardragumon flew by at intense speeds, blowing dust and hair around. "Zombie beam!" shouted Ironguardragumon as he shot a beam of dark energy at Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon wasn't so lucky this time and was hit by an explosion of darkness. _"Oh no,"_ thought Yolei.  
Guardragumon slammed into the ground after being hit. "Okay, that does it," said Guardragumon as he stood up, "forced digivolve time.."  
Guardragumon's amulet began to glow a black aura, as well as the rest of his body. "Huh?" said Tai, "what's he doing?"  
"Guardragumon digivolve too.... Redguardragumon."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Redguardragumon is the fire dragon digimon. He is an ultimate digimon, but is like Skullgreymon, totally berserk. He attacks with his lava beam."_  
Redguardragumon's eyes glowed a crimson red as he stared skywards at Ironguardragumon. "Lava beam," said Redguardragumon as he fired a beam of superheat at Ironguardragumon.  
Ironguardragumon didn't expect the attack and took the full hit. "Hot, hot, hot," said Ironguardragumon.  
"Lava punch!" yelled Redguardragumon as he uppercutted Ironguardragumon with a flaming fist.  
Ironguardragumon crashed into the ground, dazed slightly. "Lava punch!" yelled Redguardragumon as he charged at Ironguardragumon with his firey fist.  
"Iron claw!" shouted Ironguardragumon as he swipped at Redguardragumon, knocking him away, "Zombie beam!"  
A beam of dark energy blasted towards Redguardragumon at an incredible speed. Redguardragumon tried to dodge the attack, but was unable to do so, and was flung away by a dark explosion. "Iron tail!" yelled Ironguardragumon as he hit Redguardragumon with his massive, iron covered tail.  
Redguardragumon could take no more, and de-digivolved to his human form. Ironguardragumon de-digivolved to Skullguardragumon in the process. "You digidestined are luck, this time!" shouted Skullguardragumon as he grabbed Joseph in his claws and flew off.  
Everyone watched helplessly as Skullguardragumon flew off with Joseph in his possesion.

~~~~  
What will happen to Joseph now that he is no longer controlled? Will Ironguardragumon be the one to destroy the digidestined? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to fame: Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Guardragumon, and Redguardragumon are all digimon that I created on my own time, with much thinking, since I lack a sense of creativity with names. Please do not use these digimon in your fanfics without my permission.


	5. Return to Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless otherwise specified at the end of the chapter, belong to their respective creaters, Please don't sue me, it's totally not worth it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Return to Evil

"So, he broke the jewel," said an enermous metal creature.  
"Yes master," said Skullguardragumon, "he also forced himself to digivolve to Redguardragumon."  
"And you had trouble with him?" asked the creature.  
"Well, he had the speed advantage," replied Skullguardragumon, "iron armor does have it's draw backs."  
"And you couldn't beat Gaurdragumon without digivolving," said the creature, "if I didn't need a dragon jewel to control him, he'd be one of the Dark Five, and you'd serve under him!"  
Joseph was now conscious, but too battered to move. _"Metalsnidramon,"_ thought Joseph as the thought to the past.  
_~Flashback~  
"You're going down Metalsnidramon," said Guardragumon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Metalsnidramon is a mega digimon covered in metal. He has the ability to create data and make his own digimon to follow his evil commands."  
_"I think not," said Metalsnidramon, "Darkness bomb!"  
An explosion of darkness send Guardragumon to the ground. "Spiked fist!" yelled Metalsnidramon.  
Snidramon's metal fist with spikes latched out and struck Guardragumon, knocking him unconscious upon impact. "Now you belong to me," said Metalsnidramon.  
~End Flashback~_  
"Perhaps, we need a stronger jewel," said Skullguardragumon, "I think his emotions overpowered the jewel."  
"Maybe we should test the null jewel," said Metalsnidramon.  
Metalsnidramon held on of his spiked hands out, with the palm up and began to concentrate. His eyes glowed a bright red and data raced to his palm and condensed, forming a jewel. "Here, give it to him," said Metalsnidramon as he handed the jewel to Skullguardragumon. "Yes master," said Skullguardragumon as he took the jewel and walked towards Joseph.  
Moments later, Joseph's cry of pain echoed throughout the digital world, and bolts of darkness raced into the early morning sky. _"Oh no,"_ thought Yolei, who was on guard duty, and heard the scream.  
"Is, something wrong Yolei?" asked Hawkmon.  
"Uh, no Hawkmon," replied Yolei.  
"That cry sounded vaguely familiar," said Hawkmon.  
"Joseph," said Yolei.  
"Yes, I do believe," said Hawkmon, "you don't think they destroyed him?"  
"Turned him evil again," said Yolei with a sigh, "I doubt they'd destroy him."  
Joseph's cry of pain wasn't only heard by Yolei and Hawkmon, but the other digidestined and digimon had been awakened by it. "What's going on?" asked Davis.  
"I feel kinda funny," said Demiveemon.  
"Demiveemon digivolve too... Veemon."  
"Well, it took you long enough," said Wormon.  
"Well, anyway, what was that noise that so rudely interupted my beauty sleep?" asked Mimi.  
"It sounded familiar," said Kari.  
"Me and Yolei believe it was Joseph being turned evil again," said Hawkmon.  
"Just what we need," said Tai.  
"No, thats just what we need!" yelled Sora as she pointed at an incoming army of Kuwagumon.  
"They aren't real," said Gatomon.  
"How can you tell?" asked Cody.  
"They have the dragon insignia branded on them," said Agumon, "real digimon have a jewel with the insignia."  
"The dragon jewel," said Yolei.  
"Yep," said Patamon.  
Three of the Kuwagumon broke formation and marched for the digidestined. "Hawkmon are you up to it?" asked Yolei.  
"You bet," said Hawkmon, "Hawkmon digivolve too.... Aquilamon!"  
"Agumon digivolve too... Greymon!"  
"Palmon digivolve too.... Togemon!"  
"Scissor claw!" yelled the three Kuwagumon as they charged for the digimon.  
"Blast ring!" yelled Aquilamon as he launched a barrage on energy rings.  
"Nova Blast!" shouted Greymon, launching a large fireball.  
"So, ya want some needle spray do ya?!" yelled Togemon as she spun around launching needles at the Kuwagumon.  
All of the attacks hit the three Kuwagumon and created an explosion. "Did we get them?" asked Aquilamon.  
The Kuwagumon emerged from the dust with plenty of battle damage, but not giving up. "One more hit should do it," said Togemon.  
"Grand horn!" yelled Aquilamon as he nailed all three Kuwagumon.  
One by one the Kuwagumon burst into millions of peices of data. "They went to peices over me?" said Aquilamon before he de-digivolved to Hawkmon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
Guardragumon looked out upon the world, his eyes glowing a crimson red.

~~~~  
Can the digidestined defeat Guardragumon and return him to good? And just who is this Metalsnidramon? Find out, next time

~~~~  
Claim to fame: Guardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Redguardragumon and Metalsnidramon are digimon thought up by me, and it would be appreciated if u didn't use them in your fics without my permission.


	6. Slayermon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Slayermon

"Where art thou master?" demanded an armored digimon wielding a nasty looking sword.  
The digimon was holding the sword to a Meramon's neck. "Who are you?" asked the Meramon.  
"I am Slayermon," said the digimon, "and thou are defeated, now where tis he?"  
"I'll never tell," said the Meramon, "fireball!"  
Slayermon swiped his sword and broke the fireball into data. "Ice breeze," said Slayermon as he swung his sword, releasing an icy wind.  
Meramon was chilled a little, and his insignia grew darker. "Roaring flame," said the Meramon.  
"Super slash!" yelled Slayermon as he quickly swung his sword, and stopped to turn, behind Meramon.  
Meramon fell to the ground and broke apart into data.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Slayermon is an ultimate digimon who takes pleasure upon hunting dragon digimon. Watch out for his slayer sword, it'll slice you into peices."_  
"Now, where art thou, Guardragumon?" asked Slayermon outloud.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"Master Guardragumon," said an Agumon with a dragon insignia.  
"What?!" yelled Guardragumon who was lifting large boulders.  
"There is an intruder in the desert," said the Agumon.  
"So, send outt he Tankmon brigade," said Guardragumon as he continued to lift large boulders.  
"Sources say the intruder is a Slayermon," said the Agumon.  
"WHAT!" yelled Guardragumon, "so, he has tracked me here.... any sign of the kids?"  
"No sir," replied the Agumon.  
"Dispatch the Airdramon and Bladedramon to keep the kids away," said Guardragumon.  
"Yes sir," said the Agumon as he ran off.  
_"So, he does hold a grudge against me,"_ thought Guardragumon.  
_~Flashback~  
A small village was ahead of Guardragumon, who was flying right for it. Behind him a bit was an army of Greymon and Bladedramon, totalling about one hundred. In the village resided a clan of Slayermon and other peaceful digimon. Guardragumon landed on a cliff which was overhanging the village. The Greymon and Bladedramon army surrounded the village from the outside. In the distance, a group of Snimon were flying in for air support. "Bladedramon.... ATTACK!" yelled Guardragumon when the swarm of Snimon had arrived.  
Guardragumon and the Bladedramon stormed the village. Their orders were to destroy the placem and leave no survivors. Any flying digimon who tried to escape were sliced up by the Snimon. Guardragumon and the Bladedramon hacked and slashed at all the others. The Slayermon managed to defeat most of the Bladedramon, but many Slayermon were deleted in the process. _-Digimon Analyzer- "Bladedramon is an ultimate digimon with bladed edges all over his body. The blades on his arms are the most lethal of his arsenal and power his hyper slash."  
_"Feel the Touch of Evil!" yelled Guardragumon as he knocked two Slayermon away with a blast of darkness, "hyper slash!"  
Guardragumon slashed at both of the Slayermon and broke them into data. "NOOO!" yelled the last Slayermon as he charged Guardragumon.  
"Exvee kick!" yelled Guardragumon as he kicked Slayermon in the gut, sending him flying into the air, past the Snimon's twin sickles.  
"Find him!" Guardragumon yelled to the Snimon, "and destroy him!"  
The Snimon flew off in the direction Slayermon had been kicked. Guardragumon and the remaining Bladedramon left the remains of the damaged village. "Burn it to the ground," Guardragumon ordered the Greymon battalion.  
All of the Greymon fire their nova blast on the village and set the place ablaze.  
~End Flashback~_  
"Well now, time to take care of him," said Guardragumon.

~~~~  
Will Slayermon be able to defeat Guardragumon? Or will the hunter become the hunted? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to fame: Slayermon is my unique digimon I made because you can't have a dragon without one to hunt it and try to slay it. Bladedramon is also a unique digimon I made, using the idea of having a digimon that was made of edges, and used sword like weapons. Slayermon, Bladedramon, Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon and Metalsnidramon are all digimon thought up of by me, and it would be greatly appreciated if they weren't used in others fics without my permission.


	7. The Slayer Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Slayer Falls

"Why are we going after him?" asked Davis.  
"Because if we can free him, we could use his help," said Ken, "but the problem is, how do we beat him?"  
"Maybe we should try to use our digimon's strengths against him," suggested Kari, "like Zudomon should be able to withstand his heat breath."  
"Yeah, heat doesn't bother me much," said Gomamon, "as Zudomon that is."  
"Paildramon could hold him down with some help from Pegasusmon and Nefertimon," said Cody, "while the others attack with their all."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Tai, "one problem."  
"What?" asked Sora.  
"Those," said Tai as he pointed at the Airdramon and Bladedramon, "the digimon would wear themselves out fighting them off to get to Guardragumon."  
"Either he's expecting us, or somethings going to happen, and they are here to keep us from interfering," said Joe.  
"I think somethings gonna happen," said Matt, "why else would he want us distracted?"  
"And who, art thou?" asked a voice from the trees.  
"We could ask you the same thing," said Izzy, "wherever you are."  
Slayermon jumped from the trees and looked at the group. _"No jewels or insignias," _thought Slayermon.  
"He's not one of the dragon army," said Armadillomon, "maybe he can help us."  
"Help you?" asked Slayermon.  
"Yeah," said Biyomon, "help us beat Guardragumon.  
"Ah, thou art the digidestined," said Slayermon, "I hold a person grudge againt Guardragumon."  
"You, do?" asked Mimi.  
"Aye, he slayed me kin and torched me village," said Slayermon.  
_~Flashback~  
"NOOO!" yelled Slayermon as he charged for Guardragumon.  
"Exvee kick!" yelled Guardragumon as he kicked Slayermon in th gut, sending him past the twin sickles of the Snimon.....  
Slayermon recovered from the hit and saw that he was surrounded by Snimon. "Thou art doomed," said Slayermon, "Slayer sword!"  
Slayermon's sword became a blade of energy as he sliced through the Snimon, shattering all but one of them into data. "Dragon's wind!" yelled Slayermon as he waved his sword.  
A whirlwind of energy shot from the sword and passed through the remaining Snimon, reducing it to data. Slayermon worked his way back to his village, only to find that it had been reduced to rubble, some buildings, were still burning.  
~End Flashback~_  
"We don't want to destroy him, do we?" asked Yolei.  
"I do," said Slayermon.  
"We don't, he's under the control of the dragons jewel," said Tai.  
"How can ye be sure?" asked Slayermon.  
"I saw the jewel break from him," said Yolei, "before he fought Skullguardragumon."  
"So there you are Slayermon," said Guardragumon.  
"You shall pay for your evil deeds," said Slayermin, "and I shall avenge my friends."  
"If you say so," said Gaurdragumon boredly.  
"Alright, it's time to digivolve," said Tai.  
"Right," said everyone.  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..... Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolve too.... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolve too.... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too.... Zudomon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve too.... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve too.... Megakabuterimon."  
"Biyomon digivolve too.... Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve too.... Garudamon!"  
"Palmon digivolve too.... Togemon. Togemon digivolve too.... Lillymon!"  
"Veemon digivolve too... Exveemon!"  
"Wormon digivolve too.... Stingmon."  
"Exveemon..."  
"Stingmon..."  
_-together-_ "DNA digivolve too..... Paildramon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve too.... Ankylomon."  
"Hawkmon digivolve too.... Aquilamon!"  
"Digi-armor energize," said Kari and TK.  
"Gatomon armor digivolve..... Nefertimon, the angel of light."  
"Patamon armor digivolve too.... Pegasusmon, flying hope."  
"Well, I have no time to play, Slayermon," said Guardragumon, "shadow claw!"  
A claw of darkness shot from Guardragumon's hand and hit Slayermon in the chest. Slayermon fell to the ground and and said to Yolei, "you're right.... stop him..... for me..... and Guar..dragumon."  
Slayermon's eyes closed and he broke into data. Slayermon, was deleted.

~~~~  
Will the digidestined be able to beat Guardragumon this time, or is he too powerful? Or will he digivolve to Redguardragumon again? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon and Bladedramon are all digimon created by me on my own time. It would be appreciated if they were not used in others fics without my permission.


	8. Battle With Guardragumon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 8: Battle with Guardragumon

Far away in the digital world, news had spread of the digimon who opposed Skullguardragumon. "Master," said a bird digimon.  
"Yes Muchomon," said a dark figure.  
"News for you from the dragon mountains," replied Muchomon.  
_~In a forest near the Dragon Mountains~_  
"Alright Guardragumon, this is your last chance to surrender," said Davis.  
"Why would I, surrender to you?" asked Guardragumon as his claws began to extend.  
"Get ready guys," said Lillymon.  
Guardragumon's eyes flashed a dull yellow before he yelled out, "Heat breath!"  
A beam of heat blasted from Guardragumon's mouth and headed for Lillymon. Zudomon jumped in the way and let the attack hit him in the shell. "Ouch, hot, hot," said Zudomon, surprised at the intensity of the heat from the attack.  
"Cable catcher!" yelled Paildramon, shooting his claws at Guardragumon.  
The cables caught on to Guardragumon's leg, and with a quick motion, Paildramon send Guardragumon towards the ground. "Golden noose," said Pegasusmon and Nefertimon at the same time, as they created a noose of golden energy.  
The noose wrapped around Guardragumon and held him. Guardragumon struggled against the noose, but couldn't get his claws up to cut it, or aim an attack at the noose, or any of the digimon for that matter. "Now!" yelled Paildramon, "Desperado blaster!"  
"Blast ring!" yelled Aquilamon as he launched a barrage of energy rings at Guardragumon.  
Both attacks hit Guardragumon dead on. "Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he swung his hammer.  
"Tail hammer!" yelled Ankylomon as he swung his clubbed tail.  
Zudomon's hammer, and Ankylomon's club both hit Guardragumon at the same time, on opposite sides. "Flower cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she shot a ball of green energy at Guardragumon.  
"Horn buster!" yelled Megakabuterimon as he shot a surge of electricity from his horn.  
"Wing blade!" yelled Garudamon as she sent a firey eagle at Guardragumon.  
All of the attacks hit Guardragumon full force. Guardragumon may have been stronger, but he wasn't able tot ake the digidestined's team work. "Terra force!" yelled Wargreymon as he charged a ball of energy and hurled it at Guardragumon.  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" shouted Metalgarurumon as he shot an icy blast at Guardragumon.  
Both attacks hut Guardragumon, creating an explosion, breaking the golden noose, and sending Guardragumon into the ground. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon both de-digivolved to become more powerful to help fight.  
"Aquilamon, time to DNA digivolve!" yelled Yolei.  
"Right!" yelled Kari.  
"Aquilamon...."  
"Gatomon...."  
_-together- _"DNA digivolve too.... Sylphiemon!"  
"Patamon digivolve too.... Angemon. Angemon digivolve too.... Magnaangemon."  
"Static force!" yelled Slyphiemon, sending a red blast at Guardragumon.  
"Angel rod," said Magnaangemon, attacking Guardragumon full force.  
Guardragumon was slowly getting up from the mass beating, when he was nailed by the last two attacks directed at him. Guardragumon flew back into a few trees, knocking them down. "Get him while he's still down, hurry!" yelled Sora.  
"Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he sent Guardragumon into the air with his hammer.  
"Flower.. cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she shot Guardragumon with a green blast in mid-air.  
"Eagle claw!" shouted Garudamon as she swiped at Guardragumon, sending him towards the ground from a devastating hit.  
"Tail hammer!" yelled Ankylomon, swinging his tail, when Guardragumon was in striking range.  
Guardragumon was hit hard and sent back into the air. "Static force!" yelled Sylphiemon, firing a red blast at Guardragumon.  
"Desperado blaster!" yelled Paildramon as he shot Guardragumon with blue energy.  
Both attacks nailed Guardragumon and sent him into the air more. "Horn buster," said Megakabuterimon as he nailed Guardragumon with his horn.  
Guardragumon was on a downwards descent again. "Angel rod," said Magnaangemon as he nailed Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon was sent into the air a bit more again, but quickly began a downwards descent. "Giga missile!" yelled Metalgarurumon as he sent a missile at Guardragumon.  
Guardragumon was sent into the ground even faster from the explosion of the giga missile. "This should finish you!" yelled Wargreymon, "Terra Force!"  
Wargreymon threw a massive orb of energy at Guardragumon, who was sprawled out on the ground. Guardragumon was completely envoloped in the attack and caught in it's estructive explosion.

~~~~  
Have the digidestined defeated Guardragumon? Or is he toying with them? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon and Bladedramon were all created by me, and it would be appreciated if they weren't used in other fics without my permission.


	9. The Crest of Honour

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Crest of Honour

"Did we do it?" asked Sora.  
_"Please be de-digivolved and not evil.... and still alive,"_ thought Yolei.  
The smoke was beggining to clear, and then everyone gasped. Guardragumon was still standing, heavily beaten, and breathing heavily. "Look," said Mimi, "the jewel is cracked."  
"And Skullguardragumon is comming!" yelled Davis.  
Skullguardragumon flew in and landed just ahead of Guardragumon. "So, they beat you into pulp," said Skullguardragumon, "Metalsnidramon was wrong about you."  
Guardragumon said nothing. _"I have partial control,"_ thought Guardragumon, _"but not enough to break the jewel."_  
"Now I'll show you how a real dragon does it," said Skullguardragumon.  
"Too bad you aren't one," said Guardragumon.  
"Bone tail!" yelled Skullguardragumon as he lashed his tail out, and swung it at Guardragumon's feet.  
The tail swept Guardragumon off of his feet and made him fall onto his back, on the ground. _"We have to get rid of that jewel,"_ thought Yolei.  
"Hey, Lillymon, finish the job, your faster!" yelled Mimi, "everyone else should give cover fire!"  
"Hmm?" said Skullguardragumon.  
"GO!" yelled Zudumon, "Vulcan's hammer!"  
Zudomon's hammer crashed into Skullguardragumon's head, knocking it into the ground. Lillymon sped past Skullguardragumon and headed for Guardragumon, who was still on the ground. "Skull attack!" yelled Skullguardragumon as he lashed his head towards Sylphiemon.  
"Tail hammer!" yelled Ankylomon as he swung his tail at Skullguardragumon's face.  
The club connected and stopped the attack cold. "Hey," said Lillymon as she shook Guardragumon.  
"Ugh," said Guardragumon as he opened his eyes, "finish me off, you'll be better off."  
Lillymon shook her head no. "Yolei would never forgive me if I did delete you," said Lillymon, "for that matter, none of them would."  
"Your friends... need you...." said Guardragumon, "I have no friends..... I deserve none."  
"Death breath!" yelled Skullguardragumon as he shot his dark attack towards Lillymon.  
"Look out," said Guardragumon as he grabbed Lillymon and threw her out of the way.  
"Hurry Lillymon!" yelled Mimi.  
"Static for... AAAHG," said Sylphiemon while being hit by Skullguardragumon's bone tail.  
Sylphiemon de-digivolve to Poromon and Salamon. "Skull attack!" shouted Skullguardragumon, launching his attack at Zudomon.  
"Flower cannon!" yelled Lillymon as she shot Skullguardragumon's chin, sending his attack off course.  
"I am really getting annoyed from that," said Skullguardragumon.  
"Tail hammer!" shouted Ankylomon as he swung his tail.  
"Vulcan's hammer!" shouted Zudmon, swinging his hammer.  
Both attacks his on opposite sides of Skullguardragumon's face. Skullguardragumon staggered for a moment then regained his senses. "Now, why didn't I realize this before?" said Skullguardragumon, "destroy the children, destroy the digimon!"  
_"Oh no,"_ thought Guardragumon who had managed to get airborne again.  
"Death breath!" yelled Skullguardragumon as he shot his breath of darkness at the digidestined.  
Guardragumon flew in front of the blast at the last moment, and took the full force of the attack. In the process though, the jewel that was controlling him, shattered. Guardragumon was free. "Get him!" yelled Lillymon as she pointed at Skullguardragumon, "Flower cannon!"  
The green blast hit Skullguardragumon in the face, causing him to shake his head some. "You're all like a bunch of weeds, very annoying," said Skullguardragumon, "If I can't kill the roots, I'll just mow the weeds!"  
"We can't give up," said Zudomon.  
"Skullguardragumon digivolve too.... Ironguardragumon."  
"Tail hammer!" yelled Ankylomon as he swung his tail.  
"Iron claw!" yelled Ironguardragumon as he swiped at all the digimon.  
All of the digimon, except Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, de-digivolved to their rookie forms. Down on the ground, Guardragumon was getting up, brutally beaten, a glow comming from his amulet. "My crest," said Guardragumon, "the crest of honour is glowing.... I can digivolve."  
"Now, would be a good time," said Yolei.  
"Guardragumon digivolve too.... Megaguardragumon."

~~~~  
The tides have shifted, and Guardragumon has digivolved. Will he be strong enough to defeat Ironguardragumon? Or is Ironguardragumon still too powerful? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon and Bladedramon are all digimon created by me. It would be greatly appreciated if they were not used in other fics without my permission.


	10. The Dark Five

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Dark Five

"Guardragumon digivolve too..... Megaguardragumon."  
"What, this, this is impossible," said Ironguardragumon is disbelief.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Megaguardragumon is a super muscle, ultimate digimon. His sleek shape and super powered wings allow him to fly at speeds close to mach one. His volcano breath is extremly devastating."_  
"Now, time for your demise," said Megaguardragumon as he pointed at Ironguardragumon.  
"I think not," said Ironguardragumon, "iron wind!"  
Ironguardragumon began to flap his wings, sending a whirlwind of energy at Megaguardragumon. "Not on my shift," said Megaguardragumon, "ice breeze!"  
Megaguardragumon sent a wind of ice at the attack, freezing it solid. Megaguardragumon took to the air, breaking through the frozen attack and headed for Ironguardragumon. "Iron Claw!" yelled Ironguardragumon, swiping his claw at Megaguardragumon.  
In a flash Megaguardragumon eveaded the claw and said, "Flaming talon!"  
The blades on Megaguardragumon's arms became fire, and with a quick motion, Megaguardragumon sent them into Ironguardragumon's arm. Ironguardragumon roared in pain and swung his other claw at Megaguardragumon. Megaguardragumon block the attack with his own talons. "Not bad," said Ironguardragumon, "but..... Zombie beam!"  
Megaguardragumon was in the direct path of the attach when it fired and was sent away from Ironguardragumon. Megaguardragumon managed to get out of the attacks path before it exploded. "Now, it's my turn," said Megaguardragumon, "Volcano breath!"  
Megaguardragumon fired a beam of super hot energy at Ironguardragumon. Ironguardragumon began to move from its path, but still took the full blast, to the back. Ironguardragumon's armor was litterally melted away, leaving a soft spot. "Iron tail!" yelled Ironguardragumon as he wrapped his tail around Megaguardragumon.  
"Metalgarurumon, there's a soft spot," said Wargreymon as he indicated the area where the iron had melted away.  
"Shall we?" asked Metalgarurumon.  
"Let's do it," said Wargreymon, "Terra force!"  
"Metal wolf claw!" yelled Metalgarurumon.  
Wargreymon hurled a huge orb of energy, and Metalgarurumon sent an icy blast at the soft spot. Both attacks hit the soft spot, dead on, causing Ironguardragumon to release Megaguardragumon and roar in extreme pain. Megaguardragumon grabbed Ironguardragumon's tail and began to swing him around, and around, until Megaguardragumon finally released and sent Ironguardragumon over the horizon. "Whoops.... wrong way," said Megaguardragumon as he floated to the ground.  
"That was too much," said Wargreymon as he and Metalgarurumon landed.  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon both de-digivolved to their rookie forms. "Boy do I have that shrinking feeling," said Megaguardragumon as he de-digivolved to his human form.  
"Looks like, we'll be going home soon, with your help that us," said Izzy.  
"Home, soon?" asked Joseph.  
"Yeah, all we have to do is defeat Ironguardragumon," said Cody, "right?"  
"I'm afraid not," said Joseph, "he's just one of the Dark Five."  
"Dark Five?" asked Mimi.  
"Metalsnidramon's generals," said Joseph.  
"Metal who?" asked Davis.  
"Let me explain," said Joseph.  
"Alright, go on," said Mimi.  
"Metalsnidramon is the dark force behind the digital world's current problems. He's a mega digimon and dfeated me in two attacks. Skullguardragumon, was actually a digimon looking for power, and joined under Metalsnidramon. Together, they began to attack the digital world. At first, Metalsnidramon attacked, but eventually, he created four powerful digimon, for generals," said Joseph.  
"Created?" asked Ken, "how?"  
"Metalsnidramon has the ability to make his own digimon, thats why most of the dragon army is not real," explained Joseph.  
"Well, what can you tell us about the Dark Five?" asked Tai.  
"I'm getting there," said Joseph, "Metalsnidramon stopped attacking, and created armies for his generals. The generals all had a few of their own generals, called elites. The powers of Metalsnidramon allows him to create freakishly strong digimon for their level, and, he has also succedded in warping data, and creat4ed two digimon above the mega level, but not as strong as Metalsnidramon."  
"Stronger than mega?" asked Matt.  
"Yes, the level of Ultra," said Joseph, "as for the Dark Five, they consist of: Skullguardragumon, or Ironguardragumon; Blackwargreymon, a mega; Mugdramon, mega as well; Aquarismon, an ultra; and Nagadramon, an ultra as well."  
"We're in trouble," said Kari.  
"Not necessarilly," sasid Joseph, "using team work, you can do anything."

~~~~~  
Is Joseph right? Can the digidestined win using team work? And just how will the fight digimon above the mega level? Find out, next time.

~~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Long list here...... but ah well, I'd rather keep it so people don't try to steal my brain power, without my permission... so, here we go: Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	11. Return of Puppetmon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Return of Puppetmon

"So, he reached ultimate," said Metalsnidramon.  
"Yes master," said Skullguardragumon, "and apparently, he has teamed up with the digidestined."  
"My experiment is nearly done, the result shall be their next challenge," said Metalsnidramon, "in the meantime, inform the rest of the Dark Five."  
"Yes master," said Skullguardragumon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
The digidestined had set up camp, and were gathered around a fire. Night had fallen, and the creatures of the night had taken over the trees and ground. Joseph was just staring into the fire, lost in though. _"What could he be thinking about,"_ though Yolei.  
"So Tai, are you and Sora ready to declare you're going out officially?" asked Joe.  
Tai and Sora turned red and said nothing. "Yeah, come on you two," said Mimi, "spit it out."  
"Do they have to admit it again?" asked Matt, "they've broken up, what, five times now, for stupid reasons.... and they've gotten back together everytime."  
"Could you be anymore depressing Matt?" asked Gatomon.  
"Sure," said Matt, "why not?"  
Joseph was still staring into the fire, and Yolei was glancing at him from the side of her eye, still wondering. "Hey, is he even with is anymore?" asked Armadillomonas he pointed at Joseph.  
"Digi-world to Joseph," said TK as he poked Joseph.  
Joseph didn't even flinch or move. _"Personally, I think he's kinda cute,"_ thought Yolei.  
_~The next day~_  
The sun was shining brightly, a breeze of fresh air was vlowing, and the digidestined were just getting ready to leave. "I still say I'd do better if I went off alone," said Joseph.  
"Nonsense," said Yolei, "we need you, and you need us."  
"How do I even need you?" asked Joseph.  
"You said you have no friends," swaid Palmon, "here's your chance to have some."  
"I don't deserve..." started Joseph.  
"Don't say that," interupted Mimi, "if we need to, we can get Matt or Tai to punch some sense into you."  
"I could just digivolve and burn them," said Joseph.  
"Just come along," said Tai, "you can't accomplish anything much alone."  
"In that case..... lead on, oh fearless leader," said Joseph.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"So, Guardragumon has digivolved succesfully," said Blackwargreymon.  
"Yes master," said another digimon who was in the shadows.  
_~Dragon Mountain~_  
"Now is the time," said Metalsnidramon, "send in the Airdramon battalion to deliver it.  
"Yes master," said Skullguardragumon.  
_~Digidestined and digimon's location~_  
"So, Joseph, can you tell us anything about your past?" asked Cody.  
"Unfortunately, I can only remember cimming here around a year ago, and the events that happened from the on.... most of them anyways," said Joseph.  
"So, you don't really exist in our world," said Mimi.  
"I exist, I'm just.... missing," said Joseph.  
"Look, incoming Airdramon," said Agumon.  
"They're Skullguardragumon's air troops," said Joseph, "I could take them out in one attack."  
"It'd be a waste of energy if you digivolved to fight them," said Tentomon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Airdramon are flying serpants that attack with their spinmning needle attack."_  
"We'll take care of this," said Biyomon.  
"Yeah," said Tentomon.  
"Biyomon digivolve too... Birdramon."  
"Tentomon digivolve too.... Kabuterimon."  
"Hawkmon digivolve too..... Aquilamon."  
"Spinning needle!" yelled five of the Airdramon at the same time.  
A fireball shot from each Airdramon's mouth and headed for the three champions. "Shadow claw," said Joseph as claws in the shadows extended from his shadow.  
All of the attacks exploded before they even got to the digimon. "That's not logical," said Izzy.  
Suddenly five claws of darkness appeared from thin air, emerging from Joseph's amulet. "Who said I even need to digivolve?" asked Joseph as the claws returned to his amulet.  
One Airdramon flew forward, swooped to the ground, and dropped a small package. The Airdramon then retreated. "That, was wierd," said Sora.  
The package was starting to crack and all eyes were on it. "Hey kids, remember me?" asked a voice.  
"Puppetmon?" said TK.

~~~~  
Could Puppetmon be part of Metalsnidramon's experiment? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	12. The Darkmasters Comeback Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 12: Return of the Dark Masters

"Puppetmon? What's Puppetmon?" asked Davis.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I'm Puppetmon, a mega digimon that loves to play, but, don't get me mad, or I'll bop you with my hammer!"_  
"Puppetmon was one of the Dark Masters," said Tai, "but Metalgarurumon deleted you."  
"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that either," said Puppetmon, "You deleted, and Metalsnidramon recreated."  
Several Aurdramon flew over head and dropped three packages. "Ah, the others have arrived," said Puppetmon as the packages changed.  
"Ah, it's nice to stretch my fins," said Metalseadramon.  
"My guns need polishing," said Machinedramon.  
"My keychains, someone stole my keychains!" yelled Piedmon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Metalseadramon is the mega version of Seadramon. He is covered in chrome digizoid armor, and attacks with his river of power."  
-Digimon Analyzer- "Machinedramon is a machine digimon at the mega level. Watch out for his giga cannon, it'll blow a digimon out like birthday candles."  
-Digimon Analzyer- "Piedmon is a clown digimon at the mega level. He loves to collect keychains. He attacks with his clown trick and trump sword attacks."_  
"Four very experienced megas," said Joseph, "this could be interesting."  
"It's time to digivolve," said Agumon, "Agumon warp digivolve tooo...... Wargreymon."  
"Gabumon warp digivolve too..... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Birdramon digivolve too..... Garudamon."  
"Palmon digivolve too.... Togemon. Togemon digivolve too..... Lillymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve too.... Megakabuterimon."  
"Gomamon digivolve too.... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too.... Zudomon."  
"Patamon digivolve too..... Angemon. Angemon digivolve too..... Magnaangemon."  
"Armadillomon digivolve too..... Ankylomon."  
"Veemon digivolve too.... Exveemon!"  
"Wormon digivolve too.... Stingmon."  
"Exveemon...."  
"Stingmon..."  
_-together-_ "DNA digivolve too..... Paildramon!"  
"Aquilamon...."  
"Gatomon...."  
_-together- _"DNA digivolve too.... Sylphiemon!"  
Joseph's amulet was now glowing. "It's time," said Joseph, "digivolve too.... Guardragumon!"  
"Oh, look at all the digimon," said Piedmon.  
"Clear!" yelled Guardragumon.  
All of the digidestined's digimon moved away as Guardragumon's eyes glowed a dull yellow. "Heat breath!" yelled Guardragumon shot a ray of hot energy at the Dark Masters.  
The Dark Masters were hit with the full force of the attack and caught in the attacks destructive explosion. "Well, maybe that did it," said Sylphiemon.  
"Don't count on it," said Piedmon from the smoke.  
Metalseadramon burst from the smoke and charged for Guardragumon. "Mega claw!" yelled Wargreymon as he clobbered Metalseadramon.  
"Puppet pummel!" yelled Puppetmon as he slammed his hammer into Guardragumon's side.  
Guardragumon was knocked aside into some bushes from the hit. "He wasn't even worth my time," said Puppetmon as he looked at the digidestined.  
All of them were now fighting, and Puppetmon had free pickings. "You," said Puppetmon as he pointed at Yolie, "Puppet Pummel!"  
Puppetmon swung his hammer at Yolei. Everyone cowered in fear awaiting the inevitable. When Yolei didn't feel anything hit her, she opened her eyes and saw Guardragumon defending her. "Now, is it really fair for you to pick on this who can't defend themselves against you?" asked Guardragumon as his crest began to glow.  
"Get him, Guardragumon," said Yolei.  
"Guardragumon digivolve too.... Megaguardragumon."  
"Wha?" said Puppetmon.  
"Flaming talon!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he slived through Puppetmon's hammer, and Puppetmon like a hot knife through butter with his firey talons.  
Puppetmon broke into data along with his hammer. "The others are tired," thought Megaguardragumon as he spreads his wings. In a flash Megaguardragumon took all of the digimon and digidestined far away from the battleground. "We were almost toast," said Tai, "thanks."  
"Too, weak," said Megaguardragumon as he de-digivolved to a human and nearly passed out.  
Matt and Tai managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "Uh, guys?" asked Mimi, "Why is everything so dark here?"

~~~~  
Why did Metalsnidramon bring back the Dark Masters? And why was Megaguardragumon so weak? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	13. First of the Dark Five

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 13: First of the Dark Five

A forest of black trees expanded in front of the digidestined. Behind them though, was a forest of green trees. "Nightmare Forest," said Joseph weakly, "Blackwargreymon's domain."  
_~Deep in the Nightmare Forest~_  
"Master Blackwargreymon, news sources say that the digidestined are at the border of your domain to the west," said a digimon."  
"Excellent Vilemon," said Blackwargreymon, "I shall have to pay them a visit."  
_~Border of the Nightmare Forest~_  
The digidestined had set up camp, even though it was only the middle of the day. "He's asleep again," said Yolei, "he keeps drifting in and out."  
"And I think I know why he's weak," said Izzy.  
"Well, don't hold us in suspense Izzy," said Tai.  
"Yeah man," said Matt, "spill the beans."  
"Well, our digimon have an in-training form to revert to when they use up too much energy. He doesn't, and since he's digivolve to ultimate twice in about a day, it has really taken a toll on him," explained Izzy.  
"So, this might happen more?" asked Sora.  
"For the next few digivolves, he'll be exhausted afterwards, but less and less as he gets used to it," said Izzy.  
Joseph was not awake to hear it, but instead was having visions.  
_~Dream Mode: On~  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled Blackwargreymon as a large ball of energy formed in the palms of his hand, then he threw it.  
"Run!" yelled Yolei.  
The ball of energy landed on Yolei and destroyed her... The vision faded and another came to him..... "Sonic wave!" yelled a digimon shrouded in darkness.  
A wave of energy shot at Hawkmon, throwing him around like a battered toy...... The vision faded, and another came...... A large creature shrouded in darkness and covered in spikes hovered above the digital world. In the sku, a dimensional rift gate had formed, linking the real world and the digital world. Below the creature was the motionless bodies of the digidestined and their digimon's in-training forms. Megaguardragumon was holding his right arm, which was bleeding profusely. His left eye had a gash on it, and remained closed. "Now, both world's shall be destroyed!" yelled the creature, "Annihilation cannon!"  
A beam of energy crashed into the ground where the digidestined and digimon lay, destroying them, and Megaguardragumon. Moments later, both worlds exploded..... The vision faded and another took its place.... Joseph was looking at a creature, that looked like Guardragumon, but was wearing gold armor. The vision shattered like glass and Joseph saw himself looking on at his own wedding. Before he could see the girl's face, the vision faded and was replaced by darkness.... "What you are experiencing, is a temporary distortion in reality," echoed a voice through the darkness, "all will happen, but some can be prevented.... Beware however.... when the machine dragon and the creating destroyer combine, two worlds become endangered."  
~Dream Mode: Off~_  
The visions faded and Joseph snapped back to reality and woke up. The sun was beginning to set, and everyone had digivolved. blackwargreymon had arrived. "Not strong enough to digivolve," muttered Joseph, then, deja vu struck.  
"Terra Destroyer!" yelled Blackwargreymon as a large ball of energy formed in the palms of his hands.  
_"The vision!"_ thought Joseph, _"Yolei!"_  
"Run!" yelled Yolei.  
"Digi, armor, energize!" yelled Joseph as his amulet began to glow, "... armor digivolve too..... Armorguardragumon, the honourable dragon."  
Blackwargreymon hurled the ball of energy at Yolei. "Dragon shield!" yelled Armorguardragumon who flew in to intercept.  
A shield on Armorguardragumon's left arm enlarged, and Armorguardragumon swung his arm to block the attack. Armorguardragumon was thrown back into the ground from the force of the attack exploding. "You, okay, Yolei?" asked Armorguardragumon as he got up.  
"Yeah, thanks, whoever you are," said Yolei.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Armorguardragumon, an armor digimon. I used the digiegg of honour to armour digivolve. My champion form is Guardragumon and my dragon rifle is my trustworthy attack."_  
"Now, I wonder how long can fight Blackwargreymon," said Armorguardragumon.

~~~~  
Is Armorguardragumon strong enough to do it alone? Or does he have a trick hidden up his sleeve, er, rifle? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	14. Metalseadramon Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Metalseadramon Strikes

"Time to end you all," said Blackwargreymon.  
"Highly unlikely," said Armorguardragumon as a gun extended from his right arm, "dragon rifle!"  
Several bullets of energy shot from the end of the gun and hit Blackwargreymon full force. The attack barely even phased him. "Is that your best?" mocked Blackwargreymon.  
"Not quite," said Armorguardragumon as energy began to collect at the end of the gun.  
"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he threw an orb of energy at Blackwargreymon.  
Blackwargyremon was caught by surprise by the attack and was knocked into the ground. "And now, for my surprise gift!" yelled Armorguardragumon as the end of his rifle widened, "Dragon Beam Cannon!"  
A massive beam of energy shot from the rifle and crashed into Blackwargreymon, and overwhelmed him. Blackwargreymon broke into data and was done with. Everyone de-digivolved and Joseph almost collapsed from using too much energy. "That cannon really drains ya," said Joseph.  
Night was falling and the digidestined, their digimon, and Joseph were all sitting around a crackling fire. The digidestined were all talking amongst themselves, the digimon sleeping, and Joseph was staring into the fire. "Beware when the machine dragon and the creating destroyer combine... two worlds will be endangered," said Joseph outloud, not knowing it.  
Everyone looked at Joseph like it was the end of the world. Joseph came out of his trance and saw the looks of the digidestined. "Uh, what's wrong?" asked Joseph.  
"You just said something about two world's being endangered," said Yolei, "what did you mean?"  
"I didn't really think it mattered right now, but when I was out earlier, I had visions, one of which was when we were attacked by Blackwargreymon... _if I hadn't have become Armorguardragumon, Yolei would have been destroyed.... the vision came true.... _Near the end of it all, a voice told me, all the visions I had seen, would happen, but some could be avoided. At the very end, the voice told me that when the machine dragon and the creating destroyer combine, two world's would be endangered," said Joseph.  
"Is that all?" asked Sroa.  
"Well, there were others, but I can't remember them too well," said Joseph.  
Later that night, Joseph was tossing and turning in his sleep, in the middle of a nightmare..._  
~Dream Mode On~  
"It hs begun!" yelled a large, spiked creature shrouded in darkness.  
Metaguardragumon and the others looked on helplessly as a domensional rift formed.... he vision faded, and another took it's place..... "Annihilation cannon!" yelled the large, spiked creature, sending a beam of energy at an even more shrouded digimon.  
The digimon evaded the attack and shot a beam of its own at the spiked creature.... The vision faltered, and he saw Yolei smiling.... then a red slash passed through her face, at a slant..... The vision turned red and disappeared, revealing another one. An armor covered digimon with a sword, stood with its sword sticking through Yolei's lifeless body.... The vision faded and a vision of a machine dragon replaced it. The dragon was covered with metal, but still had flesh..... The vision faded and was replaced with darkness. "What you are experiencing is a temporary distortion in reality," echoed a voice through the darkness, "all will happen.... but some can be prevented..... When the machine dragon and the creating destroyer combine, two worlds will be endangered...."  
~Dream Mode Off~_  
Joseph snapped back to reality, bolting awake.He was covered in a cold sweat, and was breathing heavily. He looked over to who was on guard duty and saw Yolei smiling at him. _"Why, why do I keep seeing her die?" thought Joseph, "WHY?!"_  
_~The next day~_  
The sun was shining brightly in the morning sky. Everyone was awake and were all ready to leave. _"Why am I the one seeing these visions?"_ thought Joseph as he walked behind everyone.  
_"Perfect,"_ thought Metalseadramon who was currently hiding in a lot of bushes.  
Joseph snapped to reality and began to look around. "Is, something, wrong?" asked Joe.  
"Someone is here, besides us," said Joseph, "it's way too quiet."  
"Its time to take one nasty ride!" yelled Metalseadramon as he charged from his hiding spot, "River of Power!"  
"Not this time," said Joseph as his amulet began to glow, "digivolve too..... Guardragumon!"  
A beam of energy shot from Metalseadramon's nose and advanced on the digidestined. "Dragon Shield!" yelled Guardragumon as he created a shield from a green aura in front of him.  
The beam smashed into the aura and deflected away. "Lucky this time," said Metalseadramon as he rammed Guardragumon and sent him into the ground. "Agumon, warp digivolve too.... Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolve too....... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Mega Claw!" yelled Wargreymon as he plowed through Metalseadramon with his dramon destroyers.  
"Giga Missile!" yelled Metalgarurumon as he sent a missile at Metalseadramon.  
Metalseadramon hit the ground and plowed down some trees in the process. "Very bad strike, Metalseadramon," said Guardragumon as he stood up with a dull yellow glow in his eyes, "heat breath!"  
A beam of red hot energy blasted from Guardragumon's mouth and hit Metalseadramon, in the head. The beam was stopped for a bit, then passed right through Metalseadramon, deleting him.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"They deleted Metalseadramon as well?!" yelled Metalsnidramon, _"they are stronger than I thought.... Ironguardragumon, your time runs short."_

~~~~  
What do the visions mean, and why is Joseph having them? What could Metalsnidramon and Ironguardragumon be up to? Find out, next time......

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	15. Machine Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 15: Machine Dragon

"This just won't do!" yelled Ironguardragumon as he looked at Piedmon and Machinedramon's motionless bodies, one more time, before they were deleted.  
_~Elsewhere~  
_"A city?" asked Davis.  
"This is Mugdramon's sector," said Joseph.  
"And so right you are," said Mugdramon from above them, "Metalsnidramon will be sooo pleased. He He He."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Mugdramon is a mega digimon who loves to steal. His speed and agility let him steal with the greatest of ease. Watch out for his lightning star, it's a real shocker."_  
"Get them, my Phantomon," said Mugdramon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Phantomon is an ultimate digimon who carries a scythe with him. Better watch it when he starts to swing his, shadow scythe."_  
"Okay, megas, with me," said Joseph, "you others, get rid of those Phantomon, then join the fight....... digivolve tooo...... Guardragumon."  
"Agumon warp digivolve too.... Wargreymon."  
"Gabumon warp digivolve too..... Metalgarurumon."  
"Guardragumon digivolve too..... Megaguardragumon."  
"Biyomon digivolve too..... Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve too.... Garudamon."  
"Palmon digivolve too..... Togemon. Togemon digivolve too.... Lillymon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve too.... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolve too..... Megakabuterimon."  
"Gomamon digivolve too.... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too..... Zudomon."  
"Patamon digivolve too.... Angemon. Angemon digivolve too.... Magnaangemon."  
"Veemon digivolve too.... Exveemon!"  
"Wormon digivolve too... Stingmon."  
"Exveemon...."  
"Stingmon...."  
_-together- _"DNA digivolve too..... Paildramon!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve too..... Aquilamon!"  
"Aquilamon....."  
"Gatomon...."  
_-together- _"DNA digivolve too..... Sylphiemon!"  
"Armadillomon digivolve too..... Ankylomon!"  
All of the digimon except Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, and Megaguardragumon went after the Phantomon. "Lightning star!" yelled Mugdramon as he threw a shuriken charged with electricity at Megaguardragumon.  
"Flaming talon!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he made his talon's fire, and sliced through the attack.  
_"This, is gonna be fun,"_ thought Mugdramon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"So, he destroyed Piedmon and Machinedramon," said Metalsnidramon, "it's no big lossif my plan goes through."  
_~Battle ground~_  
"Needle edge!" yelled Mugdramon as he hurled several daggers at Metalgarurumon.  
Metalgarurumon barely managed to dodge the attack. "Terra force!" yelled Wargreymon as he threw a massive ball of energy at Mugdramon.  
Mugdramon was fast and easily evaded the attack. _"Fun indeed,"_ thought Mugdramon.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"Come on, you two are supposed to be strong," said a metalic voice.  
A large creature covered in metal stood above the two ultras of the Dark Fice, Aquarismon, and Nagadramon. "Icy waters!" yelled Aquarismon trying to save her life, spraying a jet of super cold water at the creature.  
"Naga Beam!" yelled Nagadramon as he sent a massive beam of purple energy at the creature.  
Both attacks hit and didn't even phase the creature. "Thermal strike!" yelled the creature.  
A crimson red aura outlined the creature and a massive strike of heat advanced on Aquarismon and Nagadramon, turning the surrounding area white from the heat. Aquarismon and Nagadramon were deleted upon contact.  
_~Battleground~_  
"Volcano bretah!" yelled Megaguardragumon as a beam of red hot power blasted from his mouth.  
The beam blasted into the top of the building where Mugdramon was. "He's too fast," said Wargreymon, "he managed to get away.  
In the distance, a large creature was flying towards the city at extreme speeds. "What's this?" asked Mugdramon as the creature flew into view.  
"Omega missile," said the creature as a missile screamed from his hand.  
"NOO!!" yelled Mugdramon just before the missile hit him, exploded, and shattered him into data.  
"Who's that?" asked Wargreymon.  
Megaguardragumon looked like he had just seen a ghost. _"Beware, when the machine dragon and the creating destroyer combine, two worlds will be endangered,"_ echoed a voice in Megaguardragumon's head.  
"The, the machine, dragon...... in the warning," said Megaguardragumon.

~~~~  
Who is this Machine dragon? And now that it has appeared, who is the creating destroyer? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	16. Darkness Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Darkness Falls

Before the digimon was a dragon covered in metal and machine gadgets. _-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Technoguardragumon, Skullguardragumon at the mega level. I am an android with powerful attacks. My reaper beam will send you to the great beyond."_  
"You all stand no chance," said Technoguardragumon, "prepare to be destroyed."  
"Never," said Megaguardragumon, "I won't let the warning go by with nothing done."  
"The, machine dragon..." said Yolei, "remember what Joseph told us!"  
"Wing blade!" yelled Garudamon as she send an eagle of fire at Technoguardragumon.  
The attack hit, and fizzled out on impact. "It didn't even make hi, flinch," said Garurdamon, "eagle claw!"  
Garudamon charged for Techoguardragumon, poised to attack. "Thermal strike!" yelled Technoguardragumon as he radiated extreme heat.  
Everyone except Megaguardragumon de-digivolved from the attack. "I forgot that heat tends to not affect you," said Technoguardragumon.  
"Yeah, and I have your remedy, right herem" said Megaguaradragumon, "Glacier breath!"  
A blast of icy energy blasted from Megaguardragumon's mouth and wrapped around Technoguardragumon. Technoguardragumon screamed out in intense pain.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
Metalsnidramon emerged from his hiding place for the first time in a while. "Ah, the digital world will be such a treat when I devour it," said Metalsnidramon, "but for now, the darkness must fall upon the digital world!"  
Dark energies surged from Metalsnidramon and a ray of pure darkness shot into the sky, slowly growing in diameter, making the digital world dark as it advanced.  
_~Battleground~_  
"Frigid Claw!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he slased at Technoguardragumon with claws of freezing energy.  
The claws sent bolts of pain through Technoguardragumon everytime they hit. "Reaper beam!" yelled Technoguardragumon as dark green energu gathered in his hand.  
Technoguardragumon fired blast after blast of dark green energy at Megaguardragumon, who was using his powerful wings to avoid the attacks. "Omega missile," said Technoguardragumon as missiles screamed from his claws.  
Megaguardragumon flew at top speeds away from the missiles, pulling off several evasive moves before a missile managed to hit him. "Reaper beam!" yelled Technoguardragumon as he fired a beam of dark green energu at the now defenseless Megaguardragumon.  
"Watch out!" yelled Yolei.  
Megaguardragumon saw the attack comming fast and yelled, "Dragon shield!"  
A wall of green energy formed in front of Megaguardragumon. The beam slammed into the wall, and began to push Megaguardragumon and the wall towards the ground. In the distance, Metalsnidramon's darkness was rapidly approaching, and was converting everything into darkness. Technoguardragumon saw this and grinned. "I've had my fun for now," said Technoguardragumon as he began to fly away.  
"NO!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he began to glow and floated to the ground.  
"He's, strong," said Sora as Megaguardragumon reverted to his human form.  
"He got away," said Joseph, "but who's the creating destroyer?"  
The darkness passed through the city and converted it into rubble. "It has begun," said Joseph, "and so, the darkness, decends."  
"We can still win," said Cody, "right?"  
"Not if the creating destroyer arrives," said Joseph, "we need to get rid of Metalsnidramon."

~~~~  
Who is the creating destroyer, and why has Metalsnidramon made the digital world dark? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

Several days had passed since Technoguardragumon's arrival, and he had not been seen since. It was hard to tell night from day because of the darkness that Metalsnidramon had brought upon the digital world. The digidestined had decided they had to set up camp and get some rest. Yolei and Hawkmon were on guard duty, and the others were asleep, all except Joseph. "Why are you still awake?" Yolei asked softly as Joseph sat beside her.  
"Afraid of my dreams," said Joseph, "sure, knowing that something I can stop is comming is nice.... but..."  
Joseph sighed and went quiet. "But what?" asked Yolei.  
"I.... I keep seeing.... your death," said Joseph.  
"My, death?" asked Yolei.  
"You were supposed to die once, to Blackwargreymon," said Joseph, "a second time by a digimon I've never seen before."  
"But, you protected me once," said Yolei, "You'd do it again..... wouldn't you?"  
"Strangely, I'd say you won't have a problem on that one," said Joseph, "I'm not sure why though.."  
_"Maybe, he's the one,"_ thought Yolei.  
_~Next Day~_  
"There it is," said Joseph, "Metalsnidramon's lair."  
"So nice of you, to visit," said a voice from above.  
"Metalsnidramon," growled Joseph.  
Metalsnidramon jumped down in front of them, his metal armor clanking as he landed. "Hello there kiddies," said Metalsnidramon, "Joseph, you were such a fool, you always played right into my hands."  
"What?" asked Joseph.  
"I could have destroyed you when I first fought you," said Metalsnidramon, "but I needed the power..... and if it wasn't for her, you still would have been mine."  
Metalsnidramon was pointing at Yolei with a hateful look. "You'll have to delete me, before I even let you touch her," growled Joseph.  
"The time will come," said Metalsnidramon, "Darkness bomb!"  
Metalsnidramon threw a ball of dark energy into the mountain, and deleted the entire mountain. All the was left was a claw of some sort. "It's, just like my amulet," said Joseph as he stared at his amulet.  
A dragon's talon, three claws, each claw grasped onto a digivice, and from one hung his crest, the crest of honor. "Yes, I found it years ago as Sniveldramon," said Metalsnidramon, "before Apoclymon was destroyed."  
_~Flashback~  
"I'll take you, and the digital world with me!" yelled Apoclymon, "Total annihilation!"  
~End Flashback~_  
"Unfortunately for him, your digivices contained the explosion," said Metalsnidramon, "but after the digital world was rebuilt, I wondered what this claw was really for..... when I digivolved to Snidramon I heard some rumors, but none were true."  
"That's all nice to know," said Joseph, "but why should we care?"  
"Because, the rules changed when you showed up. Fortuntunately for me, you hit your head while comming here, and forgot everything about your past. Unfortunately for me, you knew how to use your amulet. The day I first saw it, I knew what the claw was for," said Metalsnidramon, "it was the key to your digivices..... and digivolving."  
"What?!" yelled Kari.  
"This claw has everything with Joseph's ability to digivolve..... and soon, it shall be used in my favor," said Metalsnidramon as Technoguardragumon flew overhead, dropping a large black stone on the claw.  
The three claws each latched onto the rock and began to emit a malevolent aura. "The time.... is now!" yelled Metalsnidramon, "for they creating destroyer, myself, demands it!"  
"The creating destroyer?!" yelled Joseph?

~~~~  
What will happen now? Is this the end for the digidestined and the digital world, or can they stop this? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	18. Darkest Threat - Snidragumon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 18: Darkest Threat - Snidragumon

The digital world began to shake from the intensity of the power emitted from the talon. "It's time," said Metalsnidramon as he and Technoguardragumon began to glow black.  
Rocks began to float into the sky, and some began to delete. Trees in the forests fell, and dark lava gushed from the ground, shooting heat and fire high into the air. Metalsnidramon and Technoguardragumon were totally black now, and their data was starting to combine. "No..... the machine dragon and the creating destroyer are combining!" yelled Joseph.  
"Metalsnidramon....."  
"Technoguardragumon....."  
_-together-_ "Dark DNA digivolve too...... Snidragumon!"  
A blast of darkness spread out upon the digital world. "It has begun!" shouted a black mass in the sky.  
The black mass slowly began to materilize into a solid creature, and a dimensional rift teared open the sky, linking the real world and the digital world. The dark mass finally revealed Snidragumon, a large creature covered in spikes, and glowing with evil energy.  
_~Real World~_  
The sky seemed to rip apart and a clear view of the battlegrounds was visible all over the world. People entirely stopped and looked to the sky in awe. Computers and TV's flickered and changed to the same view as the sky. It was nearly impossible to not see the digital world, and the spiked digimon.  
_~Both Worlds -Digimon Analyzer-~ "I am Snidragumon, and ultra DNA digimon of the annihilator type. My thick shell makes it impossible to hurt me. I obliterate my enemies with my Annihilation Cannon."  
~Digital World~_  
"Don't be fooled," said Joseph, "he has a soft spot."  
A part of Snidragumon's shell seemed to open and a head could be seen. "His arms have thick guards so he can protect himself," said Joseph as his amulet began to glow, "digivolve too...... Guardragumon!"  
"Hawkmon digivolve tooo..... Aquilamon!"  
"Aquilamon..."  
"Gatomon...."  
_-together-_ "DNA digivolve too...."  
"Hey, nothing's happening," said Gatomon.  
"Ha Ha Ha! You fools!" yelled Snidragumon, "the talon is preventing DNA digivolving now!"  
"Maybe, we should go with Magnamon Davis, said Veemon.  
"Right," said Davis, "golden armor energize."  
"Veemon golden armor digivolve too..... Magnamon."  
"Agumon, warp digivolve too..... Wargreymon!"  
"Gabumon, warp digivolve too.... Metalgarurumon!"  
"Biyomon digivolve too..... Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve too..... Garudamon!"  
"Palmon digivolve too.... Togemon! Togemon digivolve too..... Lillymon!"  
"Tentomon digivolve too.... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve too..... Megakabuterimon."  
"Gomamon digivolve too..... Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve too..... Zudomon!"  
"Patamon digivolve too..... Angemon. Angemon digivolve too.... Magnaangemon."  
"Gatomon digivolve too..... Angewomon."  
"Wormon digivolve too.... Stingmon!"  
"Armadillonmon digivolve too.... Ankylomon."  
"Guardragumon digivolve too..... Megaguardragumon."  
"Bring....... it...... on," said Snidragumon before laughing evilly.

~~~~  
Can the digidestined defeat Snidragumon? Or is he too powerful? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	19. Honor Prevails

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 19: Honor Prevails

"Goin up!" said Megaguardragumon as he carried Ankylomon and Zudmon up onto Snidragumon's shell so they could hammer on his defense.  
"Snidrabomb," said Snidragumon as he dropped several balls of dark energy.  
"And up we go," said Wargreymon as the digimon all took to the air, and the digidestined scrambled for cover.  
The balls hit the ground and created a massive explosion of energy. Zudomon and Ankylomon began pounding on Snidragumon's arm guards, trying to open a hole to his soft spot. "Volcano breath!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he unleashed a firey attack on Snidragumon's shell, trying to melt through it.  
"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he sent a massive ball of energy into Snidragumon's arm guards.  
Energy was now begining to form around the arm guards. "Look out, he's preparing to attack!" nyelled Aquilamon.  
The arm guards went to the side and Snidragumon yelled, "Annihilation Cannon!"  
A massive beam of energy blasted from the soft spot and traveled away from the fight, exploding elsewhere. "Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he swung his hammer.  
"Tail hammer!" yelled Ankylomon as he swung his tail.  
Zudomon's hammer hit the soft spot, and the arm guards closed over. Ankylomon's tail crashed into the guards and cuased Zudomon's hammer to drive in again, and cracked the guards since the pointed end of Zudomon's hammer was pointing outwards. "Horn buster!" yelled Megakabuterimon as he rammed the guards and broke them.  
"Open target!" yelled Aquilamon.  
"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he threw a massive orb of energy at the soft spot.  
The attack connected and made Snidragumon roar in pain. "Annihilation cannon!" yelled Snidragumon as he blasted at his opponents.  
Snidragumon was slow and couldn't get a decent shot. "Destroyer missile!" yelled Snidragumon as he launched a barrage of missiles.  
The missiles screamed through the skies, following the evading digimon. "Attack him, Zudomon, Ankylomon!" yelled Wargreymon.  
Zudomon and Ankylomon began to hammer away on Snidragumon's soft spot, keeping him from attacking again.  
"Can't keep it away for much longer," said Aquilamon as he dodged a missile that was following him.  
"Bomb squad, comming in!" yelled Megaguardragumon as he grabbed the missile following Aquilamon.  
"Thanks," said Aquilamon as Megaguardragumon flew around, avoiding missiles.  
"Snidrabomb," muttered Snidragumon as he released an orb onto Megaguardragumon.  
_"This can't be good,"_ thought Megaguardragumon as he fell towards the ground, a bomb on his back, and missiles screaming in from several directions.  
The missiles hit Megaguardragumon and then, there was a massive explosion, then, silence. _"Oh no,"_ thought Yolei, _"please be okay..."_  
"You know, that wasn't very fun," growled Megaguardragumon from the smoke, "Volcano breath!"  
Megaguardragumon blasted a beam of energy at Snidragumon's soft spot. The attack nicked the soft spot and caused Snidragumon to wail in pain. "We can win this," said Tai.  
"If they attacked together," said Matt, "they might be able to finish him."  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" yelled Metalgarurumon as he shot an icy blast at Snidragumon's soft spot.  
"Annihilation cannon!" yelled Snidragumon as he fired his attack through the icy blast, straight at Metalgarurumon.  
Megaguardragumon knocked Metalgarurumon out of the way and took the full force of the attack. Megaguardragumon was flung through the air from the attack, and was glowing as he hit the ground, then, de-digivolve to his human form. Yolei immediatly rushed over to him and helped him up. "Are you all right?" asked Yolei.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Joseph as his crest and amulet began to glow, "but I must do what is right, and stop this menace now."  
Joseph was now encompased in a bright glow.  
"Good luck," whispered Yolei as she went back to join the others.  
"You will not destroy any worlds," saud Joseph, the glow around his body was the brightest ray of light left in the digital world, "the time..... has come....."  
The glow began to increase and rival that of Snidragumon's darkness. "Honor, shall prevail," said Joseph, almost as if another being talked at the same time, "warp digivolve too...... Metalguardragumon!"

~~~~  
The digidestined now have one more mega on their side, but will it be enough to stop Snidragumon, or is Snidragumon too powerful for them? Find out, next time...

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	20. Nova Dragon Awoken

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 20: Nova Dragon Awoken

"What, what's this?" asked Snidragumon, "Metalguardragumon?"  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Metalguardragumon, the nova dragon. My metal armor is strong enough to withstand the attacks of even an ultra. My nova star breath will give me enemies a true taste of "fire" power"_  
"Let's just see what you've got," said Snidragumon.  
Metalguardragumon took to the air and sped towards Snidragumon. "Nove Star Breath!" yelled Metalguardragumon as a beam of heat blasted from his mouth, slicing across Snidragumon's shell, slicing through a spike.  
Moments later, the spot where the attack had hit, exploded, sending peices of the shell all over, a spike entirely falling to the ground. "You, you cut my shell!" yelled Snidragumon, "Annihilation cannon!"  
A beam of energy blazed for Metalguardragumon, but he spun around it and called out, "Nova Star Breath!"  
A blast fired from Metalguardragumon's mouth and collided with Snidragumon's shell, severing a couple more spikes. "Abondon ship!" yelled Zudomon as he and Ankylomon got a lift off of Snidragumon's shell.  
"He's distracted with Metalguardragumon," said Ankylomon, "go for the soft spot."  
"He's open for huntin season," said Zudomon.  
"Magna blaster!" shouted Magnamon as he sent missiles at Snidragumon.  
The attack collided with Snidragumon's vulnerable spot and exploded. Snidragumon turned his attention away from Metalguardragumon and powered his annihilation cannon. "Solar Wind!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he flapped his metal wings and sent a vortex of heat at Snidragumon.  
The vortex collided aboveSnidragumon's vulnerable spot and caused him to lose the energy he was charging. "Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he hurled a massive orb of energy into Snidragumon's soft spot.  
"Blast ring!" yelled Aquilamon as he unleashed a barrage of energy rings on the soft spot.  
"ARGH!" yelled Snidragumon in pain. "dragon destroyer!"  
Electricity surged around Snidragumon's shell, then blasted away, striking all the digimon. "That, wasn't fun," said Aquilamon weakly.  
"Aquilamon, we aren't any good now," said Stingmon, "we're only champions."  
"Yeah, we should rest up a little in case they need some extra power," said Ankylomon.  
"Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he pounded his hammer into the ground, and sent a beam of energy into Snidragumon's soft spot.  
"Horn buster," said Megakabuterimon as he unleashed a blast of power from his horn.  
Both attacks hit the soft spot and made Snidragumon scream in pain. "All together now!" yelled Matt, "attack together!"  
"Terra Force!" yelled Wargreymon as he sent a large orb of energy at Snidragumon.  
"Metal wolf claw!" yelled Metalgarurumon as he shot out an icy blast.  
"Vulcan's hammer!" yelled Zudomon as he pounded his hammer into the ground, and sent a beam of energy at Snidragumon.  
"Horn Buster!" yelled Megakabuterimon as he blasted powerful energy from his horn.  
"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon as she shot an arrow of holy energy.  
"Wing Blade!" yelled Garudamon as she released a fiery eagle.  
"Flower Cannon!" yelled Lillymon as shefired a couple orbs of green energy.  
"Magna blaster!" yelled Magnamon as he fired several missiles.  
"Flaming metal claw!" yelled Metaguardragumon as he swung firey claws at Snidragumon's soft spot before the other attacks hit.  
All of the other attacks followed immediatly after, creating a large explosion and sent Snidragumon's shell crashing into the ground. "Is that all you've got?!" yelled Snidragumon through the smoke.  
The digimon had used up all their energy and reverted back to their in-training forms, wiith the exception of Metalguardragumon, Magnaangemon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, and Ankylomon.

~~~~  
There are only 5 digimon standing between Snidragumon's plans of total annihilation. Can they defeat him without the others? Find out, next time....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	21. Endgame - Nova Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 21: Endgame - Nova Strike

"We can do it," said Aquilamon, "it shouldn't take much more."  
"Destroyer missile," said Snidragumon as missiles screamed from his shell.  
Metalguardragumon flew to intercept, but too many managed to get by. The missiles hit where the other digivolve digimon were and exploded, causing them all to de-digivolve to their in-training forms, with the exception of Magnaangemon who reverted to his rookie. "Nova Star Breath!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he flew by Snidragumon.  
A blast of energy fired from Metalguardragumon's mouth and sliced through a few of Snidragumon's spikes, severing them off. _"Down to the last resort..... me,"_ thought Metalguardragumon, _"I can't let that vision come true...."_  
_"I haven't got enough power left to attack,"_ thought Snidragumon, _"but they've barely even beat me..... it'll take a lot more to delete me...."_  
"He's not attacking," said Yolei, "is he finished?"  
"Wouldn't count on it," said Patamon.  
Then, a thought hit Davis like a tonne of bricks. "Uh guys, why didn't we attack the stone and destroy it?" asked Davis.  
"The, stone?" asked Izzy with a gulp.  
"Yeah, didn't it allow Metansidramon and Technoguardragumon to DNA digivolve and block our DNA digivolving?" asked Davis, "and I'm willing to bet that Snidragumon is being powered by it as well."  
"I think Davis is right..... for once," said Cody.  
"Well, I might be able to do some damage to it," said Patamon, "but don't count on it."  
_"I have one attack left to try,"_ thought Metalguardragumon, _"it may delete me, but that's better than the real world and the digital world being destroyed."_  
Metalguardragumon landed right in front of Snidragumon's soft spot, a red outline surrounding him. "Here goes nothing," said Patamon, "boom bubble!"  
Patamon shot a powerful blast into the rock that the talon was holding, and only managed to chip it. "It wasn't much, but I bet it was to Snidragumon," said TK.  
_"Pain.... PAIN!"_ yelled Snidragumon to himself, _"they are attacking the rock!"_  
Metalguardragumon was now glowing brightly, a flame encircling him. "Uh, guys," said Mimi, "any idea what he's doing?"  
"RUN!" yelled Poromon, "he's powering up his ultimate attack.... chances are, he'll be deleted from it..... and us too if we stay here."  
"No, he can't," said Yolei.  
"He's doing it to protect us all," said Izzy.  
_"He'll survive, he has to,"_ thought Yolei.  
All of the digidestined and their digimon ran for cover. the ground around was now shaking. Lava spewed from the ground, and gushed into the sky. Large boulders were floating into the air and deleting. Trees in the forest were falling and catching fire from the spewing lava. The digital world was totally chaotic now. Darkness overwhelmed the digital world, and the only light left in the digital world, came from the digidestined, their digimon, and Metalguardragumon. _"Now what is he up to?"_ thought Snidragumon, _"if I had the power to attack, he'd be toast."_  
_"I'll protect them..... even if it costs me my life,"_ thought Metalguardragumon, _"if I never come back, I'm sorry..... Yolei."_  
The digidestined could only look on as Metalguardragumon powered up. "Nooooooo............. vvvaaaaaaaaaa......... STRIKEEE!!!!!!!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he released an intense attack into Snidragumon's shell.  
A bright flash encompassed the digital world..... and the real world.......

~~~~  
Metalguardragumon has used his most powerful attack, but will it be enough to stop Snidragumon? And will Metalguardragumon survive the attack himself? Find out, next time...

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	22. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

* * *

Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home

The digidestined could only look on as Metalguardragumon powered up. "Nooooooo............. vvvaaaaaaaaaa......... STRIKEEE!!!!!!!" yelled Metalguardragumon as he released an intense attack into Snidragumon's shell.  
A bright flash encompassed the digital world..... and the real world.......  
Yolei looked over to where the two digimon where. Smoke was pouring from the ground from the attack. Suddenlt, the smoke just swirled away, revealing Metalguardragumon and Snidragumon's deleting shell. "So, you won..." echoed Snidragumon "but like Apoclymon, I am going to self detonate...."  
Snidragumon's shell stopped deleting and began to glow. "That's my cue," said Metalguardragumon, "Dragon's shield!"  
A green aura formed around Snidragumon's shell and solidified. The shell vanished in a flash of light and the shield's strength was put to the test as a massive explosion rocked the digital world. After a couple minutes, the explosion subsided, and the shield vanished. The digidestined and their digimon came running for Metalguardragumon, cheering. "That, was a rush," said Metalguardragumon.  
The stone that the talon was holding silently glowed yellow and the crest of honor formed on it. "Now, we must get that stone out of there," said Metalguardragumon.  
When Metalguardragumon said that, the rock cracked, and broke, as a golden light raced through the sky from it. The talon stretched out, and a beam shot from TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis and Cody's D3's, and then stopped, their digieggs were now hovering above the claw.... then raced off in a flash of light. "Farewell digieggs," said Demiveemon.  
Metalguardragumon de-digivolved to his human form and looked to the sky. "Rift is still there," said Joseph.  
"So.... what's next?" asked Ken.  
"I'm not sure," said Joseph.  
The talon began to glow, and emitted a strange light and caused all the digimon to return to their usual forms.... then, a beam of light shot into the sky, closing the rift.  
_~Real World~_  
Everyone looked in awe as a rainbow bathed the sky, and the rift closed and computers and TV's returned to normal....  
_~Digital World~_  
The light began to expand, dispelling the darkness Metalsnidramon had brought and began to repair the digital world....  
_~The Next Day~_  
"Won't you come back with us?" Sora asked Joseph.  
"I, don't belong there," said Joseph, "where would I live, how would I survive?"  
All eyes fell on Izzy. "I knew you'd do that," said Izzy, "so, I devised a plan."  
"Yeah?" asked Tai, _"I wish I could've thought of a plan."_  
"We, lie, say he hit his head on a dumpster, get him diagnosed for amnesia, and one of us guys convince our parents to take him in," said Izzy, "Soooooo..... who wants that job?"  
Again, all eyes fell on Izzy. "Fine! I'll do it!" yelled Izzy as they went back to the real world.....

Izzy's plan worked like a charm, and Joseph moved in with Izzy. He was enrolled into the same class as Yolei, thanks to a little hacking by Izzy. Well..... beyond that, here's what happened to the digidestined after Snidramon's defeat...  
_Izzy - hacked into Microsoft  
Ken - hacked into Yahoo!  
Cody - beat someone over the head with a kendo stick  
TK - asked Kari out  
Kari - went out with TK  
Davis - cried because of it  
Matt - ran away from Jun  
Tai - became afraid of haircuts.  
Sora - hit Cody in the head with a tennis racket  
Joseph - made signs saying: 'Out of my mind, be back soon' put them around him, and fell asleep..... during class  
Yolei - accidently blew up the science lab  
Joe - found a cure for cancer..... and then forgot where he put it  
Mimi - began to hate pink_

__

The  
End

Author's note: Well, this is the end of this story...... there are more, but you'll have to look for them comming. Hope you enjoyed reading this story, and stay tuned for the next fics that I intend to post..... eventually.....  
~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


End file.
